


Silence

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kynseed (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Robin hadn't spoken a word since his sibling had left.
Relationships: Player Character & Sibling (Kynseed), Robin & Robyn (Kynseed)
Kudos: 3





	Silence

Robin hadn't spoken a word since his sibling had left.

It was no question to anyone in the Vale that the boy and his twin had been close. Every time he was given permission to go into town, he would take some of his pocket money and buy his sibling a Candy Hare from the store. And every time he had introduced himself to someone new, he would say, "I'm Robin, and I have a twin sister who's super smart! Her name's Robyn!"

When everyone properly met Robyn - when Robin went missing - it was clear that the feelings were mutual.

Tears would be flowing down the poor girl's cheeks, begging people, asking them if they'd seen her twin.

But within a year, those tears dried.

Within a year, her gaze hardened.

Within a year, she stopped speaking of Robin.

But then Robin returned. And Robyn's tears did not return. Scathing remarks fell from her lips, and she left, leaving the farm in the care of Robin without so much as a hug.

And Robin stopped speaking.

"Hey there, Robin," Jeremie spoke as the sixteen-year-old entered the shop. Robin lifted his hand in a half-hearted wave, but did not respond otherwise. Jeremie sighed. "Here's what I need you to make today..."

Robin was nothing more than a mindless husk at this point. He worked for Jeremie to make his coin, and would occasionally take care of tasks on the noticeboard in town. But he never spent his coin on anything, so everyone wondered why he bothered.

They didn't ask. Because they knew they would receive no response.


End file.
